


too young to have so many ghosts

by bisexualgansey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, oh yeah this is a staunchly pro shae narrative I won't hear any slander, sansa has so many ghosts and all shae ever wanted was to protect her :(, she was only trying to survive and she didn't deserve what happened to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgansey/pseuds/bisexualgansey
Summary: it hurts to remember it all. her voice, that lorathi accent, her hand in hers. it hurts because deep down, she still thinks she might just stroll in and make the world safe again.





	too young to have so many ghosts

she has a maid brushing her hair, every night. her name is nora and she's very pretty. she never tries to coerce her into talking but she smiles, she hums, she lights up scented candles. she dresses up sansa's silence and makes it safer and kinder.

it's nice.

she always get sad in the evenings, she can't help it. everytime she feels gentle hands in her hair, it makes her want to weep. it brings her back and it hurts. it wounds. some nights, it's her mother's hands, her fond whispers grazing her memory like cuts. some others, it's jeyne, poor, poor jeyne and their childish dreams. the other time, it was septa mordane, how she died to save her, the hymns they used to sing.

so many ghosts of women in her path and yet, she's here, still here but they're gone.

tonight, it's shae and it surprises her. she doesn't think about shae. not ever. 

but the hands in her hair, she closes her eyes and they become less deft, clumsier and impatient like hers were. it always made her laugh. she was so gentle and yet, so scared of her own gentleness. she had protected her. she had been her knight, her friend, her maid.

littlefinger had told her of how she had died, how she had lied, how even betrayal failed to save her, in the end.

_she was my protector and I was hers but I run away, far away and she ended up alone among lions about to tear themselves apart._

she thinks about tyrion, her husband with a chain in his hands and shudders. he shouldn't have done that. she shouldn't have left her.

_you told me to trust nobody. you told me to run, to keep my mouth shut, to survive. I did. I did, I made my escape without ever looking back for you._

she sends nora away. she thinks, from now on, she will have to brush her hair herself.


End file.
